Madness
by Zhena HiK
Summary: La fortuna de Kise cambia de manera drástica cuando una noche de intensa lluvia se encuentra un lindo felino en su camino a casa. La que se suponía era su buena obra del día —ayudar a un animalito desamparado—, se convirtió en la mejor de sus recompensas. [Kagami x Kise]


Este escrito es por y para fanáticos sin fines de lucro, como se sabe los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores así que no me acusen por favor.

Debería pensarme seriamente el no volver a participar -o crear- una convocatoria, muchos menos en finales de semestre. Gracias a quienes participaron, son varias las autoras -según sé no hay ningún hombre en la lista-, que han publicado ya la historia para este reto Kagami x Kise.

Así que... aclararé que hasta el día de ayer -domingo, sí, porque para mí aún es lunes-, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué tema utilizar para escribir, así que... busqué entre las imágenes alguna que me inspirara y bueno, esto fue lo que salió. Disculpen la extensión, es algo que de un tiempo para acá, se me va de las manos. ¡Lo siento!

Si se animan a leer, espero sea de su agrado.

—

— **I—**

Kise se sentía como alguien que debía estar loco, y no por lo enamorado que estaba ahora de _él._ Sino por lo que _él_ representaba.

Pero todo se remontaba a un año atrás exactamente. Ese día había salido tarde del trabajo, pero no le importaba porque su hogar estaba bastante cerca del estudio donde hasta ese momento había tenido sesión fotográfica.

Mientras caminaba en dirección al edificio departamental donde vivía, recordó que había quedado de salir con unos amigos a beber un poco y festejar el inicio de lo que sería su mes libre en el que de forma deliberada no aceptó ninguna oferta de trabajo, decidiendo que se la pasaría en casa descansando; aunque una salida con los amigos a beber de vez en cuando no afectaba en su mes de vacaciones.

Apenas sacó el celular del bolsillo para hablar con sus amigos, sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento frío que le golpeó el rostro y le hizo esconderlo debajo de la bufanda azul que enredaba su cuello para mantenerlo cálido; aquella fuerte ventisca ocasionó que su celular cayera al suelo, quebrándose la pantalla.

—Genial, ¿qué puede ir peor? —Cuestionó al aire, agachándose para tomar entre sus manos el móvil que observó, parecía que a pesar de ser de pantalla táctil y que ésta ahora estaba rota, seguía funcionando.

Y es bien sabido que darle a la vida un reto, es afrontar sus consecuencias, porque entonces sintió en su nariz una gota de agua, elevó entonces su vista hacia el oscuro cielo que representaba la noche, pero en él no se observaba ni una sola estrella o rastro alguno de la luna, no, ahí se podían ver unas espesas y aún más oscuras nubes que dejaban en claro que el cielo estaba a punto de dejar caer su furia contra la ciudad.

—Maldición —dijo comenzando a trotar, en verdad no tenía caso tomar un taxi cuando eran apenas cinco bloques los que le tomaría llegar a pie, además ni siquiera llevaba efectivo con él, y dudaba que el conductor tuviese alguna terminal para pagarle con tarjeta.

No pudo avanzar ni dos bloques cuando la lluvia cayó con fuerza, haciéndose escuchar por encima incluso del ruido de los coches al pasar. Bastó un par de minutos para que todas las calles estuvieran mojadas por completo debido a la fuerza e intensidad del agua que caía, de los árboles caían sendas gotas que se deslizaban por sus hojas bañando el suelo bajo sus ramas.

Kise estaba empapado, ya no había necesidad de correr, ¿para qué? Bajó el ritmo y caminó, llevaba un paso rápido a pesar de todo pero trataba de ser cuidadoso ya que podría resbalar con ese suelo ahora mojado.

En su andar escuchó un maullido poco antes de llegar a su departamento, giró su vista en todas las direcciones sin detenerse pero no vio nada, por ello decidió ignorarlo, pero cuando volvió a escuchar un segundo maullido ahora más largo y lastimero, detuvo sus pasos y se regresó hacia donde creyó escuchar el sonido. Estaba en un costado del edificio donde vivía, ahí se creaba una especie de callejón en donde estaba el contenedor de basura general en donde se depositaba toda la de los departamentos, el lugar a pesar de todo era limpio y ordenado ya que el cada habitante pagaba una cuota de mantenimiento para que la limpieza general de la edificación fuese excelente.

Se sentía como en una película de terror, de esas que no solía ver a menudo porque no le agradaban, miró en todas direcciones y sólo un automóvil pasó por la calle a alta velocidad y rompiendo el silencio. Una vez más escuchó el mismo ruido del animalito que parecía estar ahí y se animó a caminar con más determinación, quizás fuese un gato herido y él no tenía alma para dejarlo ahí, mucho menos en medio de esa tormenta.

El callejón no estaba tan iluminado como le hubiera gustado así que encendió la aplicación de una lámpara que tenía en su celular que a pesar de lo húmedo aún parecía funcionar, y caminó rápido hacia el contenedor, asomándose desde lejos en espera de que de pronto un ser extraño se lanzara sobre él —sí, había visto más películas de terror de las necesarias y ahora era cuando su mente le hacía ese tipo de jugadas—.

Pero entonces cuando asomó sus ojos por detrás del enorme contenedor, lo único que lo recibió fueron un par de ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad y el sonido de un animal, un sonido que lastimaba a quien lo escuchara, un quejido que delataba el dolor que tenía aquel ser. Avergonzado no admitiría ante nadie más que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, cayéndose de nalgas en el suelo, mojándose aún más de lo que ya estaba y quejándose al instante por el dolor que eso provocó en su espalda baja y en su trasero.

—Estúpido día de mierda —se quejó a pesar de que por lo general cuidaba su vocabulario. Aunque no había nadie ahí además de él.

Fue en ese momento, cuando acostumbrado a la ahora oscuridad vio que ese par de ojos que brillaban eran los de un felino, uno que parecía temeroso de su presencia ahí y por eso había lanzado tremendos maullidos al verle.

Sonrió complacido, después de todo no era una criatura extraña que se lo fuese a comer. Se puso de pie tomando el celular que una vez más se había caído debido a la sorpresa y ahora estaba seguro que no serviría, lo guardó en su ropa empapada, quizás podría rescatar algún contacto. Y se acercó decidido hacia el pequeño animalito, recibiendo un zarpazo que le obligó a alejar su mano con rapidez.

—¡Eeey, estoy tratando de ayudarte! —Se quejó como si el animal pudiera entenderle pero este sólo se agachó más encorvando su lomo, parecía que en cualquier momento saldría huyendo a toda prisa, pero Kise fue más rápido al arrojarle su bufanda encima para evitar un nuevo ataque y tomarlo en brazos, sintiendo cómo el pequeño —y pesado— ser, se removía entre sus manos tratando de encontrar el modo de irse—. Tranquilo, no pasa nada, te ayudaré.

Sus palabras iban acompañadas de una caricia sobre el lomo cubierto del animal, mismo que pareció relajarse y darse por vencido segundos después. Entró a la edificación con cautela, ya que si algún vecino observaba que llevaba un animal, seguro se quejaría a la administración alegando alguna tontería sobre ser alérgico para que él tuviera que deshacerse del pequeño felino. Por ello lo cubrió además de con su bufanda, metiéndolo bajo su abrigo y yendo por las escaleras, que eran las que menos utilizaban, evitando así encontrarse con alguien en el elevador.

—Listo, llegamos —dijo al felino en sus brazos—. Aunque ahora lo más conveniente es que ambos nos demos una ducha caliente —volvió a decir, sintiéndose un poco idiota al estar hablando con un animal que era obvio no podía responderle.

Se quitó el calzado y caminó dejando un rastro húmedo por el suelo hasta llegar al baño, ahí metió al felino en la bañera sin prestarle mucha atención, sólo tratando de que este no fuese a huir mientras él se desvestía. Entonces recordó que no lo había revisado y quizás tuviera alguna herida que debía ser tratada, por eso regresó sus pasos después de cerrar la puerta del baño y descubrió el cuerpo del felino, dándose cuenta de que era un pequeño tigre.

—Por eso estabas tan grande y pesado —dijo riéndose, ya que desde que tomó el cuerpo del otro en sus brazos sintió que estaba muy pesado para ser un pequeño gatito de la calle, pero no quiso darle mucha importancia, lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos era que no le descubrieran para poder auxiliar al felino en esa noche de tormenta, que según las noticias que escuchó días antes y las que apenas ahora recordaba, serían varios días los que estuviese lloviendo con aquella intensidad, víctimas de un frente frío que azotaba la ciudad—. ¿Cómo se supone que cuide de un tigre? ¿De dónde saliste, pequeño? —Continuó con su plática solitaria—, como sea, no vas a responderme así que mejor veamos si estás bien, no voy a dañarte —repitió cuando acercó su mano y el pequeño animal agachó la cabeza como si esperara un golpe.

Palpó el cuerpo del felino y no encontró herida alguna, sólo estaba bastante sucio así que le daría una buena ducha y después se ducharía él.

— **II—**

Llevaba una semana con el cachorro de tigre y ya se había encariñado a él lo suficiente como para investigar todo lo que podía sobre los tigres, los cuidados que había que tener y cuánto es que crecían y a qué velocidad. Sabía que para tener un animal como ese de _mascota_ , además de peligroso debido a la naturaleza de su instinto de cazador, necesitaba mucho más dinero para su alimentación del que él ganaba, más espacio, así como también un permiso de gobierno que no estaba seguro si podría conseguir.

—Necesito llevarte a un lugar donde estés mejor —dijo acariciando el espeso y suave pelaje del tigre que ahora dormía en su pecho. Él estaba acostado en su cama, viendo a través de su ventana cómo después de esos tres días en que llovió continuamente, el clima sólo les había dado cuatro días de descanso y ahora volvía a llover con fuerza.

Acomodó el cálido cuerpo del pequeño tigre a su lado en la cama y cubriéndolo con la misma manta que él, trataría de dormir un rato más, aprovechando que tenía vacaciones. Pensar tanto en lo que debía hacer le traía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Si bien es cierto que no llevaba mucho con el tigre a su lado, éste llegó en ese momento en que peor le estaba yendo y ahora era su compañía, se entretenía dándole de comer tantas veces como decía en internet según su investigación, era un cachorro pequeño pero no tardaría mucho en crecer bastante y él no estaba seguro de qué le dirían o qué preguntas le harían si lo llevaba a un lugar de esos en donde los tienen en cautiverio para ayudarles a sobrevivir.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —Volvió a cuestionarse una vez más antes de cerrar sus ojos, dejando que su mano la que había estado acariciando el pelaje del felino detuviera su movimiento y se dejase llevar por el sueño.

— **III—**

Un mes y medio después de su primer encuentro, ahora notaba al pequeño tigre mucho más grande de lo que decían en internet que crecería, no estaba seguro pero según lo que leyó y lo que veía, creía que debía tener alrededor de unos tres meses o cuatro. Sabía que debía llevarlo a un veterinario especialista, alguien que supiera en realidad su edad, si estaba alimentándolo de forma correcta, todo. Pero tenía miedo, no quería que nadie lo apartara de su pequeño tigre y esto estaba ocasionándole sentimientos encontrados.

Leyó que si se estaba criando a los tigres cachorros en cautiverio, o se tenían como mascota, debían tenerles muchísimos juguetes para que se entretuvieran ya que eran animales por demás hiperactivos y juguetones, así que en el cuarto que tenía como invitados, acondicionó todo el suelo para ello, además de comprar varios muebles para _gato_ , en donde éste podía afilar sus uñas cuando así lo deseara, aunque la verdad es que tremendas garras rompían casi a la primera cualquier cosa que le comprara.

Un día, llegó de su trabajo bastante cansado pero con ánimos para ver a su nuevo amigo, al que aún no sabía cómo nombrar pero a quien ya quería en demasía. Entró a la casa y cerró la puerta tras él, dejando sus zapatos en su lugar, llamó al pequeño entre cariños como era su costumbre y caminó hacia la habitación de juguetes.

—¿Estás aquí? —Cuestionó esperando quizás que el peludo felino saliera de su escondite y fuese a su encuentro como siempre, pero no fue así. Cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto encontró un desastre más grande que nunca, la cama estaba deshecha, las sábanas en el suelo y el colchón desgarrado por todas partes, los muebles rotos y todo era un caos— ¡¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?! —Cuestionó molesto y asustado por la integridad del resto del departamento, corrió a su habitación y ahí, dormido casi atravesando la cama de lado a lado, estaba un felino por demás enorme, un tigre en toda la extensión de la palabra, no un cachorro como el que él había dejado por la mañana antes de irse.

Sus pies se paralizaron en la entrada, sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal veían al felino dormido plácidamente ahí en su cama con la cabeza cerca de su almohada.

¿Era el mismo? ¿Acaso era otro tigre el que estaba ahí? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Cuando pudo reaccionar dio un paso hacia atrás sin despegar la vista del animal, viendo cómo este abría los ojos y levantaba la cabeza alerta al escucharlo. Tragó saliva en ese momento y decidió que no debía moverse, aunque no estaba seguro si había sido una decisión propia o la reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo ahora preso del pánico.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Sin pensar más en las consecuencias o en lo correcto, echó a correr hacia la salida pero no alcanzó a llegar a la sala cuando se giró y vio cómo el animal venía tras él, tacleándolo hasta mandarlo al suelo. Cerró los ojos y puso ambos brazos como defensa sobre su rostro, sintiendo que el cuerpo sobre el suyo no se movía, decidió separar sólo un mínimo sus extremidades de su rostro, creando una rendija por la que pudo observar al tigre, sus ojos en extremo rojos le miraban fijos pero no parecía hostil.

Se animó a separar sus brazos lentamente, tratando de que ninguno de sus movimientos fuese tomado como una amenaza por parte del animal, entonces se relajó cuando sintió que el felino bajaba la cabeza y le olfateaba un poco, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y sintiendo después la áspera lengua que lastimaba sobre su oído y parte de su cabello ahora despeinado.

—Rayos, no, no hagas eso que duele —regañó. Sabía que los felinos poseían lenguas rugosas para acicalarse además de otras funciones, pero nunca había tocado la lengua de ese tigre, sólo la de un gato que era miles de veces más suave en comparación con la de este felino salvaje que ahora le lamía la mano—. No, eso duele —repitió haciendo un gesto negativo con su cabeza y deteniendo con su otra mano la cabeza del felino para que se detuviera. Este pareció entender y le miró directo a los ojos, casi podía jurar que preguntaba el ¿por qué?

¿Qué rayos había pasado con su pequeño felino? Ese cachorro que él había dejado por la mañana ahora era un felino enorme en su máxima expresión, con sus patas gigantes mucho más grandes que su mano extendida, era… increíble ver a un felino como este desde tan cerca, poder apreciar todas sus características y recibir lo que para él era una muestra de cariño, aunque a él le hubiera dolido bastante.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora contigo? —Pensó. Ahora estaba sentado en el sillón, su espalda completamente recargada en el respaldo, dejando descansar ahí su cabeza mientras miraba el techo de la sala. Pronto sintió un peso extra y entonces fue el tigre quien se dejó caer junto a él, manteniendo su cabeza en el regazo de Kise. Fue un truco efectivo para llamar su atención, así que giró a verle y sonriendo como sólo él podía, se sintió enternecido por la acción y llevó su mano hacia la parte trasera de las orejas, acariciando esa área de forma continua mientras seguía meditando qué debía ahora hacer.

Sabía que no podía mantener a un animal como este, si ignoraba el hecho de que el felino se guiaba por instinto y que un buen día podía pasar lo peor, estaba dispuesto a vivir el riesgo porque lo quería, pero, si no podía darle la vida que el animal merecía, entonces prefería renunciar a él. No tenía espacio y tampoco el dinero para mantener su alimentación, misma que estaba basada en pura carne, no es como si pudiera darle arroz o verduras nada más…

Pensó que tendría más tiempo para disfrutar al felino y el verlo ahora así tan… grande, le estrujó el corazón. Agachó su pecho lo más que pudo y recargó su cabeza contra la del animal, manteniendo la misma caricia que había estado entregando hasta ahora.

—Lo siento, tendré que llevarte a un lugar donde te cuiden, no es que no te quiera, sabes que sí lo hago… pero yo no puedo darte la vida que tú mereces, así que prefiero que estés en un lugar donde puedan darte más espacio, más comida, incluso tendrás ahí árboles y toda la naturaleza que debías tener desde un principio. Lamento haber sido tan egoísta de mantenerte aquí conmigo en este pequeño departamento, ¿me perdonarás por ello? —Preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos, sonriendo cuando levantó la cabeza y miró al felino que ahora le veía, quizás curioso por su actitud.

Era quizás un loco por hablar y explicarle al animal lo que haría y por qué lo haría, después de todo este no podía entenderle en absoluto, pero creía que tenía la responsabilidad de hacerlo, porque después de todo no estaba renunciando a él porque no lo quisiera en su vida, eran razones más fuertes las que lo obligaban a ello.

—Espera, buscaré en el directorio un lugar al que te pueda llevar, no puedo esperar más tiempo —dijo haciendo a un lado al felino y levantándose del sillón, se sentó en el sofá individual junto a la mesita del teléfono, por lo general nunca utilizaba aquella línea telefónica, pero era la que le daba a personas no tan importantes o cercanas para que le hablaran y dejaran algún mensaje.

Suspiró cuando encontró un anuncio de una asociación para ayudar a los animales, no estaba seguro si era ahí a donde tenía que dirigirse, pero supuso que por lo menos ellos sabrían guiarlo hacia dónde tendría que llevar al felino. Volvió a suspirar una vez más, ahora con más fuerza, manteniendo el teléfono en su mano mirando el número que había marcado pero sin presionar el botón que marcaría por completo.

Se sentía tonto, pero el vacío que dejaría en su vida era grande, quizás conseguirse un gato de verdad o algún perro pequeño sería suficiente, pero tampoco era su intención reemplazar a un ser querido que se iba con otro. Eso no era él, así que hasta que no pudiera superar al felino, volvería a estar solo como hasta ese día.

—No importa, pasamos buenos ratos después de todo —dijo al aire.

—Lo sé —la respuesta que llegó a sus oídos de aquella voz ronca y masculina le hizo saltar dentro de su propia piel. Miró hacia enfrente y notó que ahí, frente a él en el sillón más amplio estaba un chico pelirrojo, era un hombre desnudo que permanecía sentado y le miraba con curiosidad.

—¡¿Quién eres y qué rayos haces aquí?! —Preguntó poniéndose de pie en un movimiento y amenazando al otro— ¡Llamaré a la policía, idiota pervertido! —Una vez más su voz se elevaba debido a los nervios que sentía al ser sorprendido de esa forma.

Cuando iba a marcar notó entonces que el chico tenía, además de sus orejas humanas unas que parecían felinas sobre su cabeza, así como también sobresalía desde atrás suyo una cola larga que reposaba moviéndose un poco sobre el sillón. Ambas atigradas.

—¿Acaso tú… tú eres? ¡¿Qué rayos eres?! —Preguntó ya sin poder creer lo que le estaba pasando—. Se dejó caer en el respaldo del sillón, colgando auricular del teléfono en la base donde iba y cubriendo entonces su rostro con ambas manos víctima de la desesperación—. Necesito buscar un médico, esto no está bien, primero hablo solo con un tigre, después resulta que ese tigre cachorro crece hasta ser un tigre adulto en cuestión de horas, y ahora lo veo en forma de humano. Me volví loco, quizás me desmayé a mitad del camino debido al cansancio y ahora estoy en algún hospital internado y esta es mi alma que está soñando, perdida al no saber que se desprendió mi cuerpo…

Kise hacía sus aún más locas suposiciones mientras el otro se puso de pie y se paró frente al sillón en el que estaba el rubio; quien al sentir una presencia cerca descubrió su rostro y lo contempló. Notó ahí el cuerpo frente al suyo, cómo cada músculo abdominal se marcaba perfectamente, la piel apenas bronceada dándole un aspecto suave y cremoso a su tez, subió su mirada poco a poco hasta que se topó con la mirada casi felina del chico, sus ojos rojos eran iguales a los del tigre que estuvo cuidando durante aquella temporada, era él, esas cejas partidas de manera extraña y ese color de ojos no podían pertenecerle a nadie más.

Pero, ¿qué rayos había pasado?, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?, ¿estaba en alguna clase de universo paralelo o algo así?

—Esto tiene que ser un sueño —dijo entonces dejando que su vista viajara hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo contrario, buscando la cola felina que ahora caía sin movimiento alguno, mirándola gracias a la abertura entre sus piernas, por ello mismo, no pudo evitar observar también que el chico estaba _muy_ bien dotado.

Se sintió enrojecer y giró la vista hacia otra parte asustado de sus propios pensamientos, si bien no era nuevo para él sentirse atraído por el físico de un hombre, ya que se consideraba a sí mismo bisexual, tampoco iba a fijarse en alguien como… _él_ que era, bueno, había sido su mascota. E independiente a ello, ¡era un tigre no hacía más de unos minutos atrás!

—Esto es una locura.

—Soy lo que tú querías —dijo—. Buscabas una compañía y lo fui para ti, pensé que cuidarme al ser un cachorro te traería problemas ya que estabas más ocupado cada vez, así que crecí, pero eso pareció asustarte mucho… y después, cuando ya parecías acostumbrado a mi nuevo tamaño, te querías deshacer de mí —dijo agachando las orejas hacia atrás contrariado, mirando en una dirección distinta.

Kise se apresuró a ponerse de pie, notando en ese momento que el chico era de su estatura, quizás un par de centímetros mayor, no estaba seguro. Le tomó con una mano del hombro y con la otra le obligó a verle tomándolo de la mejilla para que enfocara su vista sólo en él.

—¿Entendiste lo que te dije, no? Estás hablando y me entiendes, entonces también lo hiciste cuando me despedí, ¡te expliqué! —Se quejó, sintiendo la necesidad de que el otro comprendiera por qué estaba decidido a apartarlo.

—Pero ya no necesito tanto espacio, ahora soy como tú, ahora puedo usar el mismo espacio que tú, ¿no? —Cuestionó un poco ingenuo. Kise se sintió enternecido por aquella acción, no sabía de qué mundo venía este… ser o por qué parecía empeñado en estar a su lado. Pero estaba seguro que si todo esto que vivía era un sueño, entonces lo último que deseaba era despertar, se aferraría con fuerza a esta extraña realidad en la que ahora, no estaba solo.

—¿Me dirás de dónde vienes? ¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo? —Interrogó mirando los rojizos ojos del chico, sintiendo que este acercaba tanto el rostro al suyo que no comprendió hasta que sintió los labios del otro presionarse contra los suyos, pero no era un beso humano, era la clase de besos que él le había dado al otro cuando era un felino, aquellos en donde sólo acercaba su rostro y presionaba de forma suave sus labios contra los del pequeño felino en una muestra de cariño rápida. Lo mismo había hecho ahora Kagami.

—Ya te dije por qué estoy aquí, para ser lo que tú necesites —explicó—. ¿Estoy mal como soy ahora? —Preguntó confundido al notar el rostro por demás rojo que tenía Kise tras el contacto con los labios contrarios.

—No, no… estás muy bien, estás… bien —repitió mirando al otro y recordando que estaban demasiado cerca y que el pelirrojo no tenía ropa—. Pero, debes andar vestido, ven… te prestaré algo —dijo caminando rápido hacia su habitación, sintiendo la presencia del otro caminando tras él— ¿Qué haré, qué haré? —Murmuraba Kise nervioso.

—¿Sobre qué?

La pregunta del pelirrojo le tomó por sorpresa, así que Kise saltó al escucharla y recordar que a pesar de ser ahora un humano en apariencia y con _todo_ lo que un humano tenía físicamente, también poseía orejas que seguro le daban una audición mucho más sensible que la de un humano común, así como la cola que no estaba seguro qué uso podría tener en su nueva forma.

— **IV—**

Entre ambos habían decidido que se llamaría Kagami Taiga, por sus significados. Al pelirrojo pareció encantarle aquello, ya que se veía animado al tener una nueva _identidad._

Duró varios días frente al computador, ya que para sorpresa de Kise, sabía leer y escribir a la perfección, pero no estaba del todo familiarizado con el mundo _humano_ como él solía llamarlo en algunas ocasiones, así que Kise le mostró cómo buscar algunas cosas en internet, y de esa manera irse informando un poco sobre la convivencia así como parte de la historia del mundo, comenzando por la de la ciudad donde vivían.

Kise salía al trabajo y regresaba ya tarde, siendo recibido por un siempre movido Kagami que en algunas ocasiones le recibía con sorpresas, como la que tenía ese día en que llegó y el pelirrojo tenía preparada una deliciosa cena, la cantidad que comía como humano era increíble, quizás era imposible para un humano ordinario comer todo eso, pero dado que ahora podía alimentarse con la variedad que hubiese de alimentos, no había tanto problema, el arroz no era tan costoso.

Pensaba Kise mientras lo miraba comer, mantenía uno de sus brazos flexionados sobre la mesa y su mejilla recargada sobre el dorso de sus dedos, observaba con interés al pelirrojo frente a él, sus rasgos felinos seguían ahí, incluso con los días se dio cuenta que también poseía unos colmillos mucho más puntiagudos y filosos que los de un humano y debía aclarar que de cierto modo le parecieron… sexys.

Kagami poseía un atractivo peculiar, era sexy, se veía rudo pero al mismo tiempo él sabía que era cariñoso y agradable. Desde que había comenzado a _estudiar_ en internet, ese extraño ser de luz, aprendió mucho más de lo que él lo hiciera en todos sus años en la escuela. Era por si acaso aún lo dudaba, la clara muestra de que ese pelirrojo no era un ser de esa dimensión, o de ese planeta. ¿Pero qué se supone que era?

Tenía varias teorías al respecto, pero se dejaba llevar por la que más le gustaba, y eso era que se trataba de algo así como un ser de luz que el buen karma había enviado para que le retribuyera todas las injusticias que éste había causado con él a lo largo de su vida, porque él era una buena persona que trataba de no hacer lo que no quería recibir por parte de los demás, sin embargo, muchas, demasiadas ocasiones recibió por parte del karma una bofetada por demás dura.

Quizás era lo más absurdo que se había imaginado en su vida, pero no encontraba una explicación lógica a lo que le sucedía en los últimos días, y él, curioso por naturaleza, necesitaba darle una explicación a todo eso; y por más que le pidió a Kagami que le contara lo que _es,_ o de dónde venía, éste aseguraba no recordar nada, según decía, sólo tenía en su mente a partir del momento en el que apareció en el callejón donde él le recogió. Todo lo que en su memoria habitaba era el recuerdo de una frase que repetía de manera incesante: Sé lo que él necesite.

Y bueno, Kise no era un tipo que fuese muy apegado a la religión o que creyera en seres supremos que todo lo vigilan y juzgan si estás siendo bueno o no, él creía en el karma, ¿y qué era el karma para él? Lo que mereces; ni más ni menos, sólo eso.

Pero pensar que merecía alguien como Kagami, un ser con esa capacidad de luz para él, para que fuese lo que él necesitara, eso era demasiado narcisista de su parte, y aunque tenía una buena autoestima personal y creía ser un chico que merecía muchas cosas, esto era demasiado.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Kagami estirando una mano por sobre la mesa y dejándola deslizar por la mejilla libre de Kise, quien se asustó con el contacto y se enderezó en su asiento, sonriendo ampliamente para su compañero.

—No pasa nada, es sólo que ya estoy satisfecho, me serviste comida como para ti —dijo riéndose nervioso por el contacto tan tierno del otro.

Se puso de pie tan a prisa que casi se cae hacia atrás al sentir un mareo, bastaron dos segundos para tener a Kagami frente a él, su cola enrollada en la cintura de Kise y sus brazos deteniéndole de los hombros. El rubio se aferró a los bíceps del pelirrojo, cerrando sus ojos al sentir cómo la cola peluda de éste se aferraba a su cuerpo, y no conforme con ello la punta se movía de forma suave cerca de su ombligo por debajo de la playera que llevaba puesta.

—N-no hagas eso —dijo en un jadeo, sintiendo el aire que se escapaba de sus pulmones ante aquella sensación que mandaba un cosquilleo a través de su cuerpo, pero no de esas cosquillas que te hace tu madre o tu padre cuando apenas eres un niño, de esas que te hacen reír hasta llorar mientras pides clemencia a quien las está provocando. No, ahora podía sentir cómo la piel se le erizó ante el contacto con esa peluda extensión del chico, que tenía vida propia y le causaba tantas cosas que no quiso detenerse a pensar en qué tipo de cosas, pero eran más que obvias.

—¿No hacer, qué? —Devolvió la pregunta sin comprender del todo, acercándose a Kise para unir como la primera vez que lo vio sus labios a éste de forma superficial, sólo un contacto simple.

Pero Kise se apresuró en poner su mano sobre los labios de Kagami, asustado de lo que el otro intentaba hacer.

—No, eso tampoco lo hagas. ¿No has visto eso en lo que estás estudiando? —Cuestionó—, eso sólo se hace con personas a las que quieres mucho —explicó, soltando al otro, quien continuó su avance y de cualquier modo unió sus labios a los de Kise, mismo que se dejó llevar cerrando sus ojos y dejando que la boca contraria permaneciera más tiempo del debido sobre la suya, incluso él mismo buscó un contacto un poco más provocador, entreabriendo sus labios y tomando el inferior de los contrarios. Kagami notó eso y recordó vagamente lo que había visto en algunas imágenes, así el beso terminó en un suave juego entre los labios de uno con los otros, no hubo profundidad en el contacto, pero sí fue mucho más íntimo que la unión que el pelirrojo pretendía desde un inicio.

—¿Por qué no debería hacerlo si yo te quiero? —Preguntó Kagami apenas se separó e hizo contacto con los orbes dorados del rubio.

—Sabes que también te quiero, pero no es _esa_ manera en la que debes querer a alguien para besarle en los labios, ¿está bien? No vayas a andar besando a más gente por ahí —reclamó.

—Pero si nunca salgo de aquí.

Esas palabras, tan ciertas y tan dolorosas llegaron a Kise haciéndole sentir una culpabilidad abrumadora. ¡Es verdad! Ni siquiera se había molestado en dejar que Kagami saliera, quizás no con alguien más porque era obvio que no conocía gente, pero por lo menos debía invitarlo a salir a algún lado, al cine, a comer, alguna salida a caminar, ¡lo que fuera!

—Tienes razón, ¿qué te parece si mañana salimos tú y yo a alguna parte? Pediré el día en el trabajo, hemos estado avanzando muy bien y seguro que me lo conceden.

—Me encantaría salir contigo —dijo volviendo a mover la cola que aún estaba enredada en la cintura de Kise, pero esta vez aquel movimiento causó que la playera se moviera de tal manera que toda la extensión de esa _peluda extremidad_ le tocara la piel.

—Nnnh… Aaah… —se aferró a los bíceps de Kagami y cerró los ojos cuando soltó un gemido involuntario ante ese toque. Escucharse fue el detonante para apartar a Kagami con fuerza y salir casi corriendo hacia su habitación.

—Kise, ¿qué sucede? —Preguntó Kagami desde afuera de la habitación, su voz se oía preocupada.

—E-estoy bien, sólo algo cansado, ya me dormiré. ¡Hasta mañana Kagamicchi! —se excusó en algo que era quizás una tontería, sabía que el otro chico dentro de su inocencia para ese tipo de cosas como lo eran las mentiras, no terminaría de comprender lo que pasó y lo dejaría así.

Esa noche apenas y pudo dormir, evocó por la madrugada la figura desnuda de Kagami, quien las primeras veces se paseó desnudo por su casa cuando le obligó a meterse a bañar. El cuerpo perfecto que tenía, su hermoso color de piel, así como el exótico tono de su cabello y sus ojos que lograban una perfecta armonía con lo demás en su cuerpo.

Fue la primera vez que sintió una erección al recordarlo y pensar a detalle en él. Se sintió tan culpable que no quiso hacerse cargo de aquel problema y terminó por meterse a dar una ducha fría para calmar sus hormonas.

Era el colmo. Quizás se debía a que necesitaba pasar una buena noche con alguna conquista, tenía tiempo sin tener relaciones y eso también influía en que ahora se sintiera así de caliente sólo con evocar el recuerdo de un cuerpo como el de Kagami.

Al día siguiente Kise despertó temprano, por la noche antes de dormir aprovechó para hablar con su fotógrafo y que ambos se tomaran el día libre, éste accedió de buena gana así que al final sí iba a tomarse el día con Kagami como le había dicho.

—¿Qué haremos con tus orejas? No puedes ir así por la calle, las demás personas no tienen estas orejas y se harán preguntas, tampoco la cola —se mantuvo pensativo unos segundos.

—Si es problema no tenemos que salir —dijo Kagami sintiéndose algo culpable de que el otro estuviera así de serio mientras pensaba qué hacer.

—Nada es problema, Kagamicchi, ven conmigo algo encontraremos en mi armario —dijo mostrando un lado más positivo para que el pelirrojo no tuviese aquella actitud de: No me gusta causar problemas.

Rebuscaron entre las cosas de Kise y ahí encontraron un gorro para el frío, mismo que se lo colocaron a Kagami resolviendo así el problema de sus orejas de tigre, estas no eran tan grandes para que fueran un problema y era fácil cubrirlas con aquella prenda.

—Me… siento raro —dijo Kagami tocando sus orejas por encima del gorro—. Eso es algo incómodo —explicó.

—¿Podrás soportarlo? Quizás cuando te acostumbres a ello.

—Sí, espero.

—Ahora resolvamos lo de tu cola. Tengo aquí un saco que me quedaba bastante amplio, quizás te quede holgado a ti y puedas llevarla dentro, pero procura no dejar que se salga en ningún momento o estaremos en problemas, ¿entendido?

—No te preocupes, no te metería en problemas por nada —dijo Kagami acercándose a Kise y sintiendo cómo éste lo esquivaba dejando que el beso fuese en la mejilla.

—Recuerda que los besos en los labios son para personas que se aman, te lo dejaré de tarea para la próxima semana. Investiga todo lo del amor y sus diferentes variantes, ¿bien?

—Está bien.

—Ahora, vamos a salir, iremos al cine y a un parque que quiero mostrarte, seguro te gustará.

— **V—**

—¿Qué te pareció? ¿Te gustó la película? —Dijo Kise andando a través del largo sendero entre los árboles, ya que luego de ir al cine como lo había prometido, caminaron hasta llegar a un extenso parque que estaba poblado de vegetación por todas partes.

—Fue algo confusa, pero me gustó —mencionó Kagami, viendo cómo una pareja caminaba tomada de la mano en sentido contrario a donde ellos caminaban. Había visto también cómo en la película la pareja principal tenía sexo, no había nada explícito porque no era _esa_ clase de filme, pero se había sobreentendido lo que estaban haciendo con aquella fuerte escena en la que detectó que Kise estaba algo incómodo comiendo palomitas más rápido que momentos atrás.

Kagami quería investigar, quería saber ¿cuál era la diferencia entre lo que tenían Kise y él de las demás parejas?

—Ven, te invitaré un helado —dijo mientras caminaba un paso frente a Kagami, quien no pudo evitarlo y estiró su mano tomando la de Ryōta como había visto que lo hacían varias parejas ahí.

Kise se sintió sonrojar pero no quiso ser grosero, había rechazado tantas veces a Kagami de distintos modos, que lo único que atinó a hacer fue caminar a su lado y entrelazar sus dedos con los contrarios, de cualquier modo, ¿cuál era el problema si Kagami no entendía lo que ello significaba? Quizás para él sólo fuese un toque como lo sería con cualquier otra persona. Y ese pensamiento, fuera de tranquilizarlo le hizo sentir peor.

Tras haberle comprado el helado, ahora estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol compartiendo, Kise se sentía satisfecho gracias a las palomitas y a la bebida que pidió en el cine, por eso ahora sólo compró un helado para el pelirrojo, mismo que le obligaba a comer un poco de éste cada vez que lo ponía frente a su boca para que probara también, no aceptando un no como respuesta.

Kise podía notar que la salida había sido del agrado de Kagami, quien miraba las cosas asombrado, se notaba que la naturaleza le había gustado demasiado y por eso quedaron en volver alguna otra ocasión pronto.

El camino de regreso en el tren fue otra novedad para el pelirrojo, que no había estado en uno nunca antes, y por ello cuando se bajó se sintió un poco mareado, con el estómago un tanto revuelto y con ganas de vomitar, pero Kise le ayudó a tranquilizarse para que se sintiera mejor.

Aquella fue la primera de muchas salidas que le sucedieron a esa, en ellas, Kagami podía ver más de lo que estudiaba en la computadora, porque no servía de nada leer y leer si no podía cerciorarse del cómo se comportaban los humanos en su _hábitat._

— **VI—**

Seis meses exactamente habían pasado desde que Kise encontrara a Kagami aquella noche saliendo del trabajo. El verano había llegado y con él también el tedioso calor que era insoportable por aquella época a mediados de junio.

Para su fortuna, Kise tenía en su departamento un termostato que regulaba la temperatura ambiente del interior.

—¿Estás bien? —Indagó Kise mirando a Kagami apenas con un short que cubría su cadera y hasta la parte bajo las rodillas, no había querido vestir con nada más.

—Sí… lo estoy —respondió Kagami casi como una grabación tras haber escuchado esa misma pregunta la última hora en repetidas veces.

El pelirrojo se hallaba en el suelo de la sala, cerca de donde estaba el conducto de aire que venía desde arriba y daba sobre su pecho y rostro, aún así, él sudaba como si estuviera en una habitación sauna. Sus cola tirada hacia un lado estaba inerte, no la movía para nada ya que ni siquiera sus brazos los había movido en los últimos minutos y eso era lo que más preocupaba a Kise.

—Creo que este clima te afecta demasiado, iré a bajar la temperatura para que estés más cómodo —Kagami no replicó a ello, se sentía en verdad desfallecer, su piel estaba por demás caliente y no se trataba de una enfermedad o algo similar, era el clima el que no soportaba—. Ya la bajé lo más que pude, no tardarás en sentirte mejor —dijo Kise tirándose de nueva cuenta sobre el sillón.

Había permanecido ahí recostado la última media hora sin moverse hasta ahora que se levantó a mover la temperatura del ambiente para que el pelirrojo pudiera sentirse mejor. Lo había estado observando con detenimiento y se veía mal, quizás fuesen sus genes de tigre los que estuviesen afectándole. Y ahora él sería el que pagaría las consecuencias, pues en pleno junio, cuando el calor estaba en toda su expresión, él se tuvo que levantar una vez más para buscar una manta antes de regresar al sillón y cubrirse con ella.

—No tienes qué hacerlo, no sabía que te afectaba tanto el clima, subiré la temperatura —dijo Kagami poniéndose de pie ahora que se sentía mucho mejor.

—No es necesario, con la manta estaré bien en un momento —aseguró el rubio, sonriendo.

Kagami se dirigió hacia él sentándose a su lado. Kise se acomodó para quedar también sentado en una orilla del sillón pero envuelto en aquella manta. Lo siguiente que sintió el rubio fue el brazo del pelirrojo pasando por la parte tras sus hombros y después le jaló hacia él. No deseaba tener ese tipo de contacto con él, porque estaba consciente que sentía una atracción fuerte hacia el chico, una atracción que aún no podía contener.

Y ahí estaba, a pesar de todo, rodeando el pecho de Kagami con su brazo y descansando ahí su rostro también para sentirse mejor. El beso sobre su cabello le hizo saber que Kagami estaba cómodo con la posición. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Quizás si tuviera un carácter molesto, si fuera poco agradecido o grosero, cualquier cosa, pero no, Kagami era endemoniadamente atento, su carácter era explosivo cuando algo no le salía bien, ya había presenciado a un Kagami molesto en un par de ocasiones, pero nada se comparaba a su bondad y lo tierno que podía llegar a ser sin proponérselo siquiera.

Esa noche, se quedó dormido en sus brazos, despertando a media madrugada y sintiendo un cuerpo al que se aferraba. Miró hacia todas partes y ahí estaba, en su habitación en medio de su cama, cubierto por una manta y con el cuerpo cálido de Taiga junto al suyo.

Se sintió algo culpable, pero al verlo dormir de esa manera tan profunda estiró su mano y tocó la parte tras las orejas con el dorso de ésta, acariciando un poco esa parte peluda, pero Taiga pareció sentir ese toque porque sacudió ambas orejas para el deleite del rubio. Sus orejas y su cola eran curiosas a la vista, y aunque Kise llevara tanto tiempo al lado del pelirrojo, la verdad es que nunca había querido incomodar a Kagami pidiéndole que lo dejase tocar esas partes de su cuerpo.

Pero ahora era distinto, el chico estaba dormido y suponía que no sentiría si tomaba su cola. Sólo un poco, quería saber si se sentía tan suave como cuando apenas era un cachorro… Estiró su mano hasta tocar esa parte, pero su movimiento logró que Kagami se removiera entre sueños y se acomodara, quedando de lado viendo en dirección hacia él. Aunque no importaba, no todo estaba arruinado ya que la cola de Kagami colgaba de manera curiosa por su cintura desde atrás, ¿cómo es que no le causaba cosquillas?

Tenía la playera un poco levantada y por ello notaba sus abdominales, mismas que ahora eran cubiertas en una parte por la peluda cola que caía sin movimiento alguno ahí.

Con la yema de sus dedos palpó la punta de la cola, era un toque por demás superficial que trataba de no alertar al otro, sólo quería sentir entre su mano aquella textura. Pero en un momento se dejó llevar y de ser sólo sus dedos, ahora tenía aquella cola en la palma de su mano, apretándola un poco para conocerla mejor. Era fascinante, pero más lo era todo lo que causaba en el pelirrojo, quien gimió entre sueños, enredando esa extremidad en la mano que le tocaba, recorriéndose por el brazo hasta donde su longitud se lo permitía.

Kise miraba aquella escena con gusto, la cola peluda tenía vida y le apretaba, enredada en su brazo cual serpiente, dejándole sentir lo cálida y lo suave que era; no estaba seguro de qué modo actuar, por ello mantuvo su vista fija en esa unión hasta que la mano de Taiga enredándose en su cabello para que le girara a ver, le sorprendió.

—Ka-Kagamicchi —dijo asustado. Mirando los ojos entreabiertos del pelirrojo, que se acercó hasta él de forma tan lenta que le dio todo el tiempo del mundo para apartarse si así lo deseaba, pero no quería, por ello se dejó llevar y tomó entre sus labios los que ahora se habían posado sobre los suyos. Ambos jugaban con aquel toque tan íntimo, acortando la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos, Kise ahora podía sentir la cola de Kagami enredada en su cintura y subiendo por su espalda bajo su ropa, ésta misma viajaba por toda la orilla del pantalón del pijama que llevaba puesto y trataba de colarse bajo él.

—Nnhg…Ka-Kaga-mi —suspiró en medio del beso, sintiendo la lengua de su compañero recorrerse por su cuello y llegar a su clavícula, misma que mordió logrando que Kise apretara los hombros del contrario y dejase salir un gemido mucho más sonoro que los jadeos anteriores—, tus… colmillos duelen —dijo ya repuesto, sintiendo una vez más cómo la lengua caliente ahora pasaba sobre su herida como si quisiera con ello desaparecerla.

En un rápido movimiento, Kagami se posó sobre el cuerpo de Kise, acomodándose entre sus piernas mientras volvía a besarle. Su respiración agitada, su cuerpo estaba en verdad caliente y sentía su piel erizarse como nunca, todas esas sensaciones se apoderaban del cuerpo del pelirrojo y aunque no lograba reconocerlas del todo ya que nunca antes las había experimentado, había leído mucho sobre el tema así que identificaba que eso que ahora sentía por Kise era deseo, quería poseerlo ahí mismo.

Kagami se recorrió entre besos y algunas suaves mordidas por el cuerpo arqueado del rubio, su camisa había sido levantada hasta la altura de hombros para dejarle el espacio libre al pelirrojo quien ahora lamía uno de los pezones mientras miraba en dirección al rubio, pero éste estaba tan arqueado y lleno de placer, que sólo veía su cuello estirado y parte de su barbilla.

—Kise, te deseo —confesó Kagami con una voz más ronca de la normal.

Kise gimió nuevamente y entonces sintió la peluda extremidad del pelirrojo colarse por debajo de su pantalón hasta tocar por encima de su bóxer su erección, deseaba que esa parte del pelirrojo se enredara en su pene y lo masturbara, deseaba más que nunca sentirlo por todo su cuerpo…

¡En verdad deseaba esto con Kagami!

…Con él, con quien antes fuese su mascota.

—Waaaa… ¿qué hice? —Gritó sentándose en la cama y gritando con fuerza.

—¿Qué pasó? —Escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, viendo a un Kagami que no llevaba nada puesto, venía tan cubierto como la primera vez que le vio en su forma humana. ¡No llevaba nada encima!

Kise estaba caliente, su erección palpitaba bajo las mantas y su respiración era irregular debido a la agitación que experimentaba entre sueños. ¡Y ahora venía Kagami a pasearse frente a él desnudo! Lo único que le faltaba.

—E-estoy bien, sólo era una pesadilla, siento haberte despertado —dijo mirando hacia la ventana para evitar ver el cuerpo contrario.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? —Cuestionó entrando a la habitación y acercándose un par de pasos a la cama.

—Eerrr… estaré bien, de verdad, y Kagamicchi, ¿quieres ponerte algo de ropa para dormir? —su vista perdida en algún punto del techo de la habitación. ¡Cualquier parte era buena para entretenerse mirándola, la que sea! Menos la entrepierna de Kagami, que ¡por todos los dioses, estaba bien dotado el maldito pelirrojo!

—Ah, lo siento Kise. Iré a ponerme algo y regreso —avisó y antes de que pudiera replicar, ya se había retirado.

Era el momento perfecto para meterse a la regadera, no podía quedarse así y tampoco iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, así que entraría a terminar con eso que su sueño comenzó. Miró el espejo frente a él y notó que en su clavícula no había ninguna marca de mordidas, tampoco en su pecho y eso le hacía darse cuenta que sí, había sido un sueño bastante real pero sólo fue eso, un sueño.

Esa fue la primera noche de muchas en las que se masturbó manteniendo la imagen del pelirrojo en la mente, imaginando que era su mano la que le envolvía y lo sacudía ayudándole a llevarlo hasta el orgasmo. Incluso llegó a palpar con uno de sus dedos su propio interior mientras se bañaba, buscando con ello el placer que estaba seguro podría brindarle el mayor.

— **VII—**

Estaba loco, era insano, era una verdadera locura sentir lo que él sentía por su… ¿amigo? Ya no estaba seguro ni qué eran, quizás llamarse compañeros era lo que debía hacer pero no sabía.

Kagami era un ser muy inteligente y astuto, Kise suponía que provenía de las características de los felinos, aunque su naturaleza tendía a ser algo despistado a pesar de todo, solía distraerse con facilidad y ello le provocaba no darse cuenta de algunas cosas.

Pero en su estudio intensivo sobre los humanos, comenzó a tomar su propia personalidad y ajustarla para convertirse en uno por completo y adaptándose pronto a la convivencia con otras personas, Kise le presentó a un par de amigos suyos con los que salieron en algunas ocasiones, utilizando sus influencias para conseguir a Taiga una identificación con su nombre y fotografía.

Pero fue la independencia que adquirió Taiga la que le preocupó. No podía decir que le molestara porque no era así, le enorgullecía saber que había aprendido tanto en tan poco tiempo que ahora podía pasar desapercibido mientras llevara cubiertos sus rasgos felinos. Era por eso mismo que le invitó a salir algunas veces de noche, que le presentó amigos.

Pero nunca creyó que llegaría a sentirse tan celoso de uno de sus mejores amigos como lo estaba ahora.

—Volveré temprano del trabajo, Kagamicchi, estamos por terminar la sesión así que… ¿te gustaría que saliéramos a comer algo?

—No creo que pueda, Kise, saldré a jugar básquet con Aomine, aunque… mejor lo cambio para otro día, no siempre estás libre.

—Nada de eso, mejor ve con él, yo tendré el fin de semana libre desde el viernes. Estará bien ir mañana, sólo que creí que no tenías planes para hoy.

—En todo caso está bien, saldré con él, podrías unirte a nosotros cuando salgas, ya sabes a la cancha a la que siempre vamos a jugar.

—…Sí, a la que _siempre van a jugar —c_ omentó en un tono bastante seco, pero Taiga no lo tomó de ninguna forma en particular y al contrario le sonrió.

—Está listo el desayuno, ven —le llamó caminando en dirección hacia la cocina.

Mientras pasaba la hora del desayuno, Kise se había mantenido callado, sabía que Aomine no era bisexual como él, así que dudaba mucho que estuviera interesado en Taiga de otra manera, aunque bueno, tampoco estaba seguro que no se interesara por el chico; a decir verdad ya no estaba seguro de nada y eso le estaba comiendo el cerebro.

Dejó los palillos a medio camino vacíos y su mirada igual, distante, vacía, parecía estar en otra parte y Kagami lo notó.

—¿Está pasando algo, Kise?

—No, nada en particular. Aunque dime una cosa, Kagamicchi —comentó tras una breve pausa.

—Claro, ¿qué sucede?

—Es obvio que sé cómo juega Aominecchi, es mi amigo después de todo, pero… ¿cómo haces para que él no se dé cuenta de tus orejas? Una gorra se caería ante los movimientos bruscos, un gorro con todo ese ejercicio y lo caluroso que eres supongo que…

—Oh bueno, con respecto a eso… —Kagami rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza y sonrió como disculpándose, sus orejas estaban hacia atrás en un gesto que dejaba notar que estaba algo avergonzado.

Kise se puso de pie golpeando la mesa con ambas manos abiertas.

—¡Tienes que estar de broma! —Reclamó sin dar crédito a lo que esa simple frase estaba insinuando.

—Es sólo que un día perdí la gorra que llevaba en un salto, y el muy idiota comenzó a burlarse de mí, me enojé tanto por sus burlas que le dije que eran reales y él por supuesto no me creyó hasta que las tocó por sí mismo y se cercioró de que decía la verdad.

Kise mantenía la mirada fija en los ojos rojos de Kagami, además de estarle contando aquello ahora sonreía con el recuerdo, ¿qué mierda estaba pasando?

—Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, Kise, él es un idiota pero guardará mi secreto, lo ha hecho hasta ahora y si alguien me mira cuando jugamos, me ayuda a responder antes de que yo lo arruine con mis malas mentiras.

—Sí, tienes razón, me estaba preocupando por nada —dijo más molesto que nunca. Saliendo de la cocina tomó las llaves y el celular; salió de ahí como alma que lleva el demonio, no esperó a que el otro dijese algo cuando ya estaba bajando por las escaleras ya que el elevador apenas iba bajando al primer piso y él no estaba dispuesto a esperar por nada en ese momento de rabia.

Kagami no comprendió qué había hecho mal, quizás al estar arriesgando su identidad ponía de alguna manera en riesgo a Kise, y eso no se lo iba a perdonar. Por ello hablaría con Aomine si era necesario para asegurarse que no dijera nada.

— **VIII—**

Durante todo el día no habló para nada con el pelirrojo, se mantuvo molesto a lo largo de la sesión pero nadie lo notó y tampoco lo notarían en las fotos, sabía actuar y disimular cuando la ocasión lo requería, justo como ahora. Lo peor es que la sesión había tomado más tiempo del que creyó y salió por la noche.

Al llegar a casa había comida preparada en unos sartenes sobre la estufa y algunos platos sucios en el fregadero. Escuchó ruido en una de las habitaciones y sintió que un fuego interno creció en su pecho. Más cuando escuchó la risa de Aomine, ¿desde cuándo él se reía así de fuerte? ¿Es que tan bien lo estaban pasando?

Caminó como desquiciado hacia la habitación con toda la intención de correr a ambos si es que estaban haciendo algo como lo que se imaginó, cuando abrió la puerta sólo miró a Aomine sentado en la orilla de la cama observando a Kagami que parecía sonrojado por algo, mientras miraba al moreno. Aunque eso cambió cuando él abrió la puerta de golpe, recibiendo la atención de ambos chicos en un instante.

—¡Yo, Kise! —Saludó Aomine como era su costumbre, elevando una mano y después regresando su vista hacia Kagami. Compartió una sonrisa que para su gusto era demasiado _cómplice_ con el pelirrojo y después se puso de pie, acercándose hasta Taiga mientras murmuraba algo sobre su oído felino, recibiendo una mirada de fingida molestia por parte de esos expresivos ojos rojos.

—No era mi intención interrumpir, sigan en lo suyo —dijo cerrando sin esperar a que el moreno saliera y entrando en su habitación, cerrándola con llave para evitar así ser molestado. Se arrojó contra la cama y puso una almohada sobre su cara, quería gritar mil maldiciones, auto maldecirse por haberle presentado a Kagami ese chico con el que pareció compartir tantas cosas; pero su consciencia le hacía sentirse molesto y al mismo tiempo culpable por sentirse así, por pensar de ese modo tan egoísta.

Pero estaba enamorado, enamorado como un loco de ese pelirrojo que no le pertenecía, que desde el inicio fue alguien cercano, que no era ni iba a ser suyo. Estaba mal por sentirse así, por pensar de esa manera, porque era una locura por donde lo vieran, estar celoso y enamorado de Kagami, no porque fuese _él_ en particular, sino por lo que él representaba en su vida.

Porque Kagami se había convertido en el mejor compañero que tuvo hasta ese día, y si bien era un poco extraño convivir con alguien que tenía ese apetito, colmillos y esos rasgos felinos, él no era parte de las personas que juzgaban a los demás por tener algo distinto y por ello nunca le prestó demasiada importancia a eso. Pero pensar en que Kagami había sido un tigre, _su tigre_ , que había comenzado siendo su mascota, ¿en qué clase de persona lo convertía eso?

 _Pero él no es una mascota_ le decía una voz en su interior. _Esa fue la forma en que se presentó ante ti, porque eso es lo que tú necesitabas en ese momento, porque lo que querías era un compañero, no importaba en qué forma, sólo deseabas no estar solo._

Y sí, esa era una verdad irrefutable. Pero ahora, ¿cómo hacía para sacarse de la mente al pelirrojo? Porque si bien necesitó en su momento un compañero, un amigo, nunca había _necesitado_ una pareja o algo similar para sentirse completo, era un hombre independiente y seguro de su felicidad estando solo de manera sentimental, porque él no _necesitaba_ a Kagami, él lo amaba, lo quería para que estuviera a su lado de una manera distinta a la que ya estaba.

…Pero no estaba seguro que fuese así por parte del otro.

El toque suave a la puerta le alertó y retiró la almohada de su rostro, había mantenido aquello con la intención de evitar gritar algún improperio contra su amigo y contra Kagami, creyó que lo mejor era eso y así permaneció por no sabía cuántos minutos.

—Kise, necesito hablar algo contigo, ¿puedes abrirme?

—Háblalo desde ahí —contestó de mala gana, aún sin moverse de la cama ni un centímetro.

—Es algo importante…

—No tengo tu oído felino, pero sí te escucho, habla —dijo una vez más, con ese tono cortante que hería a Kagami sin que él lo supiera, presa de su actual molestia.

—Mejor lo hago mañana que estés disponible —ante ello, Kise fue incapaz de escuchar los pasos del pelirrojo que se retiró a su habitación.

Apretó los ojos y después suspiró.

—Perdón Kagami, no tengo derecho a portarme así contigo —habló por lo bajo, sabiendo de antemano que el otro podía escucharle a pesar de estar en la otra habitación y de que él estaba hablando en un tono más bien bajo.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el cuerpo del pelirrojo ahí, tan cerca de él que tuvo que elevar un poco la mirada para conectarla.

—Me gustas, no, no sólo eso… estoy enamorado de ti, Kise —mencionó mirándolo directo a los ojos—. Eso es todo lo que quería decirte —aseguró alejándose un par de pasos del otro en dirección a su habitación.

—¿Y piensas irte después de decirme algo así? —Indagó sintiéndose incrédulo—. Para tu información, se supone que es ahora cuando en verdad debes besarme, no como lo hacías antes, hazlo como si quisieras robarme el alma.

Kagami sonrió amplio, estaba tan contento que al regresar sus pasos chocó su pecho contra el de Kise, tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos para plantar en los labios contrarios los suyos, apoderándose de inmediato del control, sintiendo las tímidas manos del rubio pasar por debajo de sus brazos y aferrarse a su espalda. Él mientras tanto se encargaba de profundizar el beso como ya lo había visto antes, de enredar su lengua con la contraria mientras inclinaba de forma ligera su cabeza hacia un lado, apretando el rostro de Ryota y atrayéndolo más hacia sí mismo.

No estaban seguros de cuánto duró aquel contacto, sólo sabían que no era suficiente para apagar todo lo que se había encendido.

Kagami caminó hacia enfrente, logrando que Kise caminara en reversa hacia el interior de la habitación, en su rostro una sonrisa coqueta que dejaba en claro lo que quería… _lo que ambos querían._

—Se supone que este es el momento en que me dices que también estás enamorado de mí —repitió Taiga, utilizando las mismas palabras que había recibido por parte del rubio, momentos antes.

Antes de caer sobre la cama, Kise ya se había quitado la camisa arrojándola por ahí mientras veía a Kagami acercándose de igual modo quitándose la suya de manera lenta y provocadora a sus ojos. Se mantuvo sentado en la orilla de aquel mullido mueble cuando el más alto se paró cerca, estiró su mano para tocar los músculos abdominales pero la cola de Kagami le detuvo enrollándose en su muñeca para evitarlo; pero ésta no se mantuvo ahí, se fue recorriendo en un lento movimiento por todo el brazo hasta llegar a la clavícula y delinearla con la punta.

Se sentía como un artista dibujando una obra de arte, Kagami dibujaba el cuerpo de Kise mientras paseaba la cola en cada parte de la piel contraria a la cual tenía acceso.

—Eres perfecto —dijo Kagami admirado de lo que veía. Realizó una suave presión con la punta de su cola en el centro del pecho ajeno, dándole a entender con ello que deseaba que se recostara, y Kise comprendió el mensaje mudo, observando desde su nueva posición cómo esa peluda extremidad se recorría por el centro de su pecho y pasaba lento por su estómago, marcando cada músculo como si lo quisiera guardar en su memoria, provocándole una aceleración en la forma que respiraba cuando se coló un poco por debajo de la tela del pantalón, sólo lo suficiente para que sintiera la suavidad y el cosquilleo que provocaba ese rasgo felino sobre el cuerpo contrario.

Su curiosidad con respecto a ese rasgo del pelirrojo siempre había existido, y aunque ya en varias ocasiones le había tocado esa parte de su cuerpo, aprovechó la oportunidad para llevar su mano hacia el resorte de su pantalón y tomar la cola de Kagami, tirando con cuidado de ella para dirigirla hacia su rostro, lugar en donde se permitió pasearla, sintiéndose extasiado con su suavidad, con lo viva que estaba y cómo se movía por cuenta propia a través de su mejilla regalando una caricia que dibujaba desde sus párpados hasta recorrer sus labios y volverse a pasear hasta la parte trasera de su oído, ocasionándole una sensación entre placentera y de cosquilleo.

…Un cosquilleo que aumentó cuando escuchó la voz determinante del pelirrojo.

—Quítate la ropa, Kise —pidió en un tono que sólo parecía exigir.

Y aunque no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse por ello, Kise obedeció, abriendo de forma lenta su pantalón mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en los ojos rojos que no perdían detalle alguno del movimiento de sus manos y la parte que poco a poco fue descubriendo de su piel.

Los ojos dorados de Kise no se despegaban de los rojos, éstos le observaban con atención, y fue debido a eso que tardó más en retirar su pantalón y su bóxer, elevando las piernas en el aire cuando empujaba hacia abajo la ropa que acababa de retirar.

—Así te ves mucho mejor —admitió Kagami, volviendo a tomar el camino en descenso que llevaba su cola, tocando el hueso de la cadera del rubio, recorriéndose por toda la parte interior del muslo pero sin llegar a tocar su pene, el cual ya estaba erecto esperando un poco de atención.

—Sabes... ¿sabes lo que haces? —Preguntó entre jadeos.

—Sé lo que quiero _hacer…te_.

—¡Entonces hazlo! —Fue el turno de Kise para exigir, por todos los dioses del Olimpo, estaba más duro que una roca y seguro de que Kagami se sentía igual, aunque no le parecía justo que él estuviera ahí a merced del otro y Kagami aún no hubiera retirado toda su ropa—. Desnúdate y házmelo, Taiga —pidió en un murmullo, sabiendo que el perfecto oído del otro lo escucharía.

No hubo necesidad de pedirlo dos veces, porque Taiga tenía, a final de cuentas un instinto animal que floreció en ese instante, inclinándose hacia enfrente tras recargar una rodilla en la cama y sus manos junto a la cabeza rubia, apoderándose de los labios de Kise, en verdad se sentían suaves y húmedos así que se tomó su tiempo en saborearlos, en llevar su lengua a las profundidades de la boca ajena. Para Ryōta, sentir esos colmillos rozando sus labios y su lengua mientras le besaba era bastante excitante, por ello no perdía oportunidad para delinearlos con la punta de su lengua cada que el nexo lo permitía.

Kise, desesperado llevó sus manos hacia la cadera de Kagami y desabotonó el pantalón, ayudándose con sus pies para bajarlo hasta que cayó al suelo, siendo un pedazo más de tela que no necesitaban en ese momento. El rubio había soñado antes con todo esto que sucedía, por ello, cuando los besos de Kagami alcanzaron la parte de su clavícula estiró su cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso; enredó sus manos en el cabello contrario y lo atrajo más hacia su piel.

—Quiero que… quiero que me muerdas —pidió sintiendo la lengua caliente de su pelirrojo pasar sobre esa área que había estado besando.

—¿Estás seguro? —Cuestionó ante la petición.

—Sí, hazlo —y así lo hizo, Kagami enterró sus felinos y delgados colmillos en el cuello del otro, no estaba seguro qué tipo de marca notoria dejaría ahí, sólo sabía que la poca sangre que brotó tras ello, la probó pasando repetidas veces la lengua por encima de la herida—. Nnhh… aaaah

Una cosa era cierta, en el sueño no se sentía tan bien como lo pasaba ahora, lo que sí parecía ser fiel a su sueño era el hecho de estar gimiendo con locura, no podía contenerse ante el toque de esas manos, ante la suavidad de la cola de Kagami enredándose en su muslo y paseándose cerca de su pene pero sin tocarlo, sólo provocando que éste se pusiera más duro.

Para su suerte no tardó en ser atendido, Kagami se recorrió en besos hasta llegar a la parte pélvica, ahí miró los ojos dorados que le observaban expectantes antes de que tragara su miembro por completo aprovechando la amplitud de su boca, saboreando con su lengua aquella sensible piel de la cabeza, metiendo y sacando una y otra vez de su boca esa parte caliente del rubio.

Tomó la parte trasera de los muslos para flexionarlos mientras les separaba, dejando así más espacio para su cabeza que se movía de forma frenética, metiendo y sacando el pene de Ryōta de su boca, succionando con fuerza y provocando que el rubio se estremeciera, parecía deshacerse entre gemidos y movimientos involuntarios ocasionados por lo bien que se sentía y lo abrumador que era aquella fuerte sensación.

Cuando logró que el rubio terminara en su boca, sonrió satisfecho, logró lo que deseaba, entonces se separó y miró al otro al erguirse. Su cuerpo ahora desnudo, dejó ver lo erecto que se hallaba, Kise mordió su labio inferior, tenía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba una relación sexual, así que estaba seguro que de no tener cuidado aquello iba a doler como el infierno.

—Ten cuidado, cuando lo hagas —pidió en un tono de voz menos demandante pero provocador.

—¿Hacerlo? No… te lastimaría y no lo quiero… mejor ayúdame a terminar

Kise sonrió enternecido por aquello, a pesar de estar así de duro y excitado como lo estaba el pelirrojo ahora, no dejaba de pensar en él y su bienestar, ¿qué clase de persona era ese chico?

Se posicionó sobre sus rodillas dándole la espalda el pelirrojo y recargando la parte superior de su cuerpo en la cama, dejando que su mejilla estuviera sobre la suavidad del colchón para así llevar su mirada hacia atrás, buscando los ojos rojos que le observaron con sorpresa ante la nueva posición que tomó el rubio.

—Si me preparas bien, seguro que no me dolerá, hazlo… Taiga.

Cuando dijo eso llevó su mano por entre sus piernas hacia atrás, paseando su dedo índice y el medio de arriba abajo en la línea que separaba sus nalgas, pasando por encima de su entrada una y otra vez pero sin penetrarse.

—Sólo tienes qué lubricarme… —pidió. Sus ojos a medio abrir, el orgasmo aún recorriendo su cuerpo, erizándole la piel.

Esa fue una imagen que Kagami no pudo soportar, por ello su instinto animal despertó de más, llevó su rostro hacia el trasero del rubio y sacando su lengua lamió toda la línea por la que los dedos habían paseado segundos antes, sus manos separaban lo más que podía las nalgas pálidas del otro, permitiendo así que su lengua pudiera llegar con más precisión hacia la entrada que trataba de lubricar.

Los gemidos y jadeos por parte del rubio no cesaban y eso sólo podía excitarlo más, se movía de forma involuntaria ante el placer, retorciéndose y aferrándose a la sábana mientras escondía el rostro en el colchón, aunque era en vano porque a pesar de ello sus gemidos no se apagaban, mucho menos para alguien con el oído super sensible que tenía el felino pelirrojo.

Bastó con unos cuantos minutos para que además de la lengua, fueran un par de dedos los que estuvieran penetrando aquella entrada que se cernía con fuerza alrededor de los nuevos intrusos; pronto un tercero se unió a ellos entrando y saliendo a un ritmo frenético, tocando la por demás inflamada próstata del rubio quien ya sentía que poco le faltaba para tener un segundo orgasmo esa noche.

—Tai…Taiga… hazlo tú o… ya no puedo más —pidió entre palabras inconexas y frases sin terminar.

Taiga escupió su mano y después la llevó hacia su miembro al cual masturbó, jalándolo un par de veces para lubricarlo y dejarlo lo más erecto posible.

—Inclina más tu espalda —pidió suave, posando una de sus manos sobre la columna del rubio y la otra dirigía su miembro hacia la entrada del chico.

Dejó que la entrada le recibiera, introduciéndose lento pero de forma continua hasta que estuvo por completo en su interior, escuchando los gemidos más fuertes que salían de la garganta de Kise, a ellos se unieron los suyos, porque esa sensación que le brindaba el esponjoso interior del chico era algo que nunca había sentido, no se comparaba a nada que hubiera experimentado antes, y ello provocaba en él gemir del mismo modo en que su compañero lo hacía.

No podía evitar observar la unión de sus cuerpos, viendo cómo penetraba a Kise y éste sólo arqueaba su espalda recibiéndolo entre sonidos de placer, estaban a nada de terminar, Kagami por primera ocasión, Kise una segunda. Pero el pelirrojo quería durar lo más que pudiera, por eso salió del interior de su rubio y lo giró en la cama, lo hizo como si éste estuviera hecho de algún material como el algodón.

Se posicionó entre sus piernas, mismas que se enredaron con fuerza cuando el dueño de éstas sintió cómo era atravesado una vez más por el pene de Taiga. En cuestión de segundos retomó el ritmo frenético que había tenido hasta ese momento antes de cambiar de posición, dejando que su cadera se moviera a una velocidad insana, Kise sabía que después de esa noche quizás no podría volver a moverse durante todo el fin de semana pero lo valía.

¡Completamente lo valía!

Y lo comprobó cuando sintió llegar el segundo orgasmo luego de un rato más en el que Kagami le dio con todo, sintiendo cómo la cola de éste se había aferrado a su miembro olvidado y le masturbó mientras su dueño le penetraba hasta hacerlos terminar al mismo tiempo a ambos. Envueltos en sudor y tras gemir de manera sonora, ambos permitieron que sus cuerpos cayeran en la cama, agitados, doloridos, pero siendo presas de un nuevo sentimiento que no pensaban dejar escapar.

— **IX—**

Tras esa primera vez, hubo una segunda y hubiese existido una tercera ronda de no ser porque Kise aseguró que acabaría con él si volvía a penetrarlo con esa intensidad, quizás lo terminaría dejando en silla de ruedas debido a la fuerza y la velocidad con que le daba aquellas estocadas.

Kagami era fuego en la cama, era un fuego que le hacía consumirse y lo reducía a cenizas en cuestión de minutos, porque todo lo que él hacía lo convertía en un manojo de jadeos y gemidos incontrolables, trataba de cooperar, no le gustaba ser sólo un pasivo que dejaba hacerse, ese _no_ era él, por ello la segunda vez él fue quien decidió las posiciones en que lo harían y sedujo al chico cuando estaba por penetrarlo. No sabía si arrepentirse de ello o no, ya que ahora que amanecía se sentía deshecho.

Se sentía justo como cuando sales una noche de fiesta y bebes tanto que no sabes por qué te duele tanto el cuerpo, esas veces que no logras recordar que la noche anterior rodaste por unas escaleras golpeándote todo, que caíste un par de veces de sentón mientras asegurabas poder caminar por tu cuenta ya que _no estabas borracho,_ y al final del día era tu cuerpo el que pagaba todas las consecuencias _._ O quizás, podía compararse con los días de resaca en que todo molestaba, incluso la luz que se colaba por la ventana y que en otras ocasiones te hubiera provocado una suave sonrisa.

Tal vez se sentía como un día en el gimnasio cuando retomas tus ejercicios que dejaste abandonados por más tiempo del correcto, algo así era como Kise se sentía ahora, pero el malestar se concentraba en su espalda baja e incluso en sus piernas debido a la posición que practicaron en la segunda ronda, cuando era Kise quien _cabalgaba_ sobre la pelvis de Kagami, utilizando la fuerza de sus piernas para elevarse y dejarse caer sobre su miembro en repetidas veces hasta que ambos terminaron.

Ryōta abrió sus ojos y trató de moverse, pero el agudo dolor que le recorrió la parte trasera del cuerpo le detuvo.

—Oh fuck —maldijo en otro idioma, apretando los ojos y llevando una mano hacia su parte adolorida. Giró su vista en busca del pelirrojo, pero no había nadie más en la cama con él, así que elevó una ceja molesto por esa acción, no podía culpar quizás al pelirrojo por no conocer el _protocolo_ después de una noche tan agitada, pero… ¡debía haberlo aprendido así como también aprendió esas perfectas técnicas sexuales!

Y entonces la duda le asaltó, ¿qué había sucedido ayer con Aomine? ¿Por qué parecían tan unidos de repente y al segundo después Kagami venía a confesársele? ¿De dónde había aprendido todo eso sobre sexo? ¿Cómo estaba seguro de que estaba enamorado? ¿Y si sólo era una confusión?

Aunque la pregunta quizás más importante era la que no se había planteado hasta ese momento.

 _¿Por qué pensaba en todas esas dudas hasta ahora?_

Claro… Kagami era poseedor de un don de convencimiento demasiado poderoso, y la noche anterior desató sus instintos más primarios y su mente sólo se había concentrado en eso y en que había asegurado estar enamorado de él, no tomándole importancia al cómo llegó a esa conclusión y demás dudas que ahora sí le venían a la mente.

El hilo de pensamientos que le comenzaba a comer el cerebro se detuvo cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

—Apenas venía a despertarte —dijo la voz alegre de Kagami, quien se recostó junto al rubio y le besó en los labios de forma superficial—. Preparé el desayuno, está listo.

Y Kise sólo pudo sonreír enternecido, él había pensado que lo dejó ahí sin más, pero el chico sólo había estado preparando algo para que ambos pudieran desayunar. ¿Qué podía ser más tierno que eso?

—Kagamicchi, ¡eres tan tierno! —Dijo girándose, sintiendo el dolor agudo ante su movimiento, mismo que le provocó soltar un gritillo.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Te lastimé anoche? —Preguntó—. No estaba seguro de si estaba haciendo bien las cosas, pero verte así como estabas… me dejé llevar —comentó.

—No es eso, es que… no estaba acostumbrado a ello, tenía demasiado tiempo que no estaba en una relación con un chico, y menos donde yo fuera quien estuviera abajo… ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Kise se giró hasta quedar con la espalda sobre la cama, sintiendo el cuerpo de Kagami recostado junto a él. Llevó una mano hasta el rostro consternado del pelirrojo y le sonrió divertido.

—Tampoco es que me esté muriendo, sólo es un dolor incómodo, pero nada que un analgésico no pueda solucionar. Despreocúpate.

—Está bien, te traeré algo para que te sientas mejor.

—Espera Kagamicchi, quiero… hay cosas que me gustaría saber, quédate aquí conmigo, ¿sí? En un rato vamos a desayunar.

—Claro, ¿qué sucede? —Kagami se acomodó aún más, pasando un brazo por encima de la cintura del rubio y manteniendo elevada su cabeza gracias a su otro brazo que flexionado sobre la cama, le servía de apoyo.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que estás enamorado de mí? Yo… yo estoy seguro pero quizás tú estés confundiendo lo que sientes.

—No lo estoy haciendo, me informé mucho al respecto antes de decirlo. Aomine fue de mucha ayuda, él me ayudó a aclarar lo que sentía y dijo que me ayudaría a saber si tú también sentías algo por mí.

—Aominecchi, ¿qué era lo que estaban haciendo ayer aquí en la casa?

—Eso, él me dijo que íbamos a comprobar su teoría. Él aseguraba que te sentías celoso de nuestra amistad, yo le dije que no podía ser cierto, me explicó lo que él había notado y me dijo que si él ganaba iba a deberle un favor. Por eso cuando llegaste estábamos conversando sobre una jugada en la que me caí por su culpa y él no pudo más que reírse. Fue cuando entraste y al verte ahí, tan enojado se levantó y me dijo algo al oído antes de irse.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Cuestionó el rubio, sintiéndose como un estúpido después de esa explicación. Eso le dejaba en claro que había caído por completo en la trampa de Aomine.

—"Te dije que sentía lo mismo, ve por él tigre" —y después se fue, sólo que tú estabas celoso y encerrado en la habitación.

—Ese Aominecchi, me las va a pagar, y tú también por dejarte llevar por sus juegos —reclamó apretando el ceño y los labios en un gesto indignado.

—Pero yo sólo quería saber si en verdad sentías algo por mí como yo me siento por ti.

Kise sonrió y entonces pasó sus brazos por el cuello del otro, sintiendo la mano que ahora se recorrió por su espalda y le acarició que suavidad antes de compartir un dulce beso en los labios.

—En verdad te amo, Kagamicchi. Puedes estar seguro.

—Me alegra no ser el único enamorado aquí —dijo llevando su rostro al cuello contrario y aspirando el aroma del chico.

—Aunque… ¿se puede saber de dónde aprendiste todo eso que practicamos ayer?

—Instinto, Kise. Y un poco de ayuda de internet —respondió riéndose y sintiendo que un suave color rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas al admitir de manera obvia que veía pornografía cuando el rubio lo dejaba solo.

—Pues ahora puedes ahorrarte esas películas y practicar todo lo que se te ocurra conmigo… ¿bien? —Preguntó coqueto, pegando su cuerpo al de Kagami—. Aunque por ahora permíteme descansar —lloriqueó, sintiéndose contento por aquella respuesta.

Kise era para Kagami más de lo que él necesitaba, y mucho más de lo que había imaginado tener. No estaba seguro si venía de otra dimensión, si era algún tipo de ángel o incluso si se trataba de un ser supremo quien lo había colocado ahí, sólo sabía que esa frase se repitió incansable en su mente cuando aún era un tigre pequeño; sé lo que él necesite. Y la primera persona que conoció fue _él,_ Kise, porque creía con seguridad que ellos estaban destinados a conocerse.

Para Kise, Kagami era justo lo que él necesitó, cuando más lo necesitó. Desde un pequeño y lindo acompañante que le dio una razón para llegar a su casa, hasta un amigo que le hizo compañía durante momentos en que el cansancio y el estrés se apoderaron de su cuerpo; llegando a convertirse en la principal razón por la que llegaba a su casa por las tardes, siendo esa persona de la cual terminó completa y locamente enamorado.

 ** _.:—Fin—:._**

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

 _"Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado"  
_ —William Shakespeare

—

¡Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí! Si llegaste a esta parte después de leer todo, agradecería que te tomaras el tiempo de permitirme saber qué piensas de mi escrito, sé que no es lo mejor que se me haya ocurrido, es cliché y largo. Pero, ¡ey! las críticas ayudan a mejorar, así que cualquier comentario para ello lo agradezco de manera infinita. Además, como dije al inicio, no tenía la menor idea de qué escribir, busqué entre las imágenes KagaKi y ahí encontré una que me gustó, tiene que ver con la historia sólo porque Kagami tiene orejas y Kise no. Fuera de ahí no es ni parecida, ya que tendía más a algo cómica, y el humor no es lo mío.

Por si tienen duda quizás la hayan visto, es una imagen en la cual Kise está tratando de darle de comer a un híbrido Kagami, en un plato como el que tienen las mascotas. xD

Sin más, gracias de nuevo por leer y de antemano también por tu comentario.


End file.
